


Практическое применение парадокса кота с маслом

by Woljf



Series: Парадоксы [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Science, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woljf/pseuds/Woljf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карлос считает, что нашёл решение проблемы с летающими котятами. Но к их милоте он не был готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практическое применение парадокса кота с маслом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Practical Application of the Buttered Cat Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939558) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



> Автор EHyde, разрешение на перевод получено :3  
> Переведено ко днюхе сладкой бубочки Кёш!  
> Бетила Белка %)

— Сесил! — Карлос практически ворвался в радиостанцию, в одной руке кусок тоста, в другой — моток бечёвки.  
— Что? Что-то случилось? Неужели это… пшеница?  
Карлос взглянул на кусок хлеба у себя в руке.  
— Ну, да, но не в этом дело. Пожалуй, из-за этого мои намерения можно счесть противозаконными, но после первого теста можно перейти на картофельный хлеб, или ржаной, уверен, что тоже сработает.  
— Какого теста? — глаза Сесила загорелись (буквально, подумал Карлос, но точнее сказать не мог). — Ты тут наукой займёшься?  
Карлос кивнул.  
— Я тут подумал о Кошеке и его котятах, и что не хотелось бы, чтобы они всю жизнь парили в мужской уборной.  
— По-моему, Кошеку здесь всё нравится, — сказал Сесил. — Мурчит как всегда. — Карлос вздрогнул, вспомнив, как звучит это мурчание. — Но насчёт котят ты прав. Прежде чем зависнуть посреди воздуха на одном месте им нужно поиграть, полазать повсюду, поохотиться.  
Тут Карлос представил… кота… вроде Кошека, способного по-настоящему охотиться, и подумал, что, может, это действительно плохая идея. Но… ему нужно было проверить, сработает ли она.  
В любом случае, птицы и грызуны Найт Вейла наверняка хорошо вооружены.  
— Я вспомнил одно доказательство, если это можно назвать доказательством, которое я как-то раз прочёл ещё в колледже, — это была шутка, висевшая на двери кабинета одного из преподавателей. — Демонстрация того, как сделать, чтобы кот завис в воздухе. Идея состояла в том, что кошки всегда приземляются на лапы, а бутерброд всегда падает маслом вниз, так что если прикрепить бутерброд к спине кошки, маслом вверх, то, поскольку приземлиться обеими сторонами одновременно кошка не может, то она не приземлится вообще.  
— Изящно! — сказал Сесил. — Это работает?  
— Ну, я сам ни разу не видел таких опытов, — сказал Карлос. — Но у моего научрука была аллергия на кошек.  
— И его оставили в живых?  
— Её, — поправил Карлос. Остальную часть вопроса он предпочёл проигнорировать и продолжил. — Итак, я предположил, что мы можем провести подобный опыт с точностью до наоборот с Кошеком. Прикрепить бутерброд к животу кота, чтобы и лапы, и масло были направлены вниз. Возможно, эта сила нейтрализует то, что удерживает его в воздухе.  
— Звучит… научно, — сказал Сесил. По мнению Карлоса это был, пожалуй, антинаучнейший опыт из всех, что он проводил, но опять же, это было уже само по себе опытом. — Но пшеница меня всё же напрягает. Может, попробуем что-нибудь другое?  
Карлос покачал головой.  
— В исходном опыте говорилось «хлеб», — сказал он. — «Хлеб» без уточнений означает «пшеничный». Если бы мы использовали, скажем, кукурузный хлеб, и опыт не удался, мы бы не выяснили, был ли причиной этому хлеб или же сам опыт не имеет обратной силы. Понимаешь, менять сразу несколько переменных нельзя, это антинаучно.  
— О, ясно, — ответил Сесил. — Нам же не следует поступать антинаучно?  
— Я могу нарушать некоторые законы в научных целях, это есть в моём контракте, — добавил Карлос.  
С лица Сесила ушло напряжение.  
— У меня ещё час до начала эфира, — сказал он. — Если это сработает, мне придётся быстро внести изменения в сегодняшнюю программу.  
Карлос проследовал за Сесилом в мужской туалет. С Кошеком он уже встречался, но котят ему предстояло увидеть впервые. Он не знал, чего ожидать. Предположительно, Кошек как-то размножился неполовым путём, значило ли это, что котята будут маленькими копиями его самого? Будут ли все издавать эти жуткие звуки? И у всех будет куча зубов?  
Как оказалось, они были просто милашками.  
К тому же, все выглядели по-разному. Как и Кошек, все были длинношёрстными, но если Кошек был просто коричневатым, окрас котят варьировался от чисто чёрного до бледно-серебристого. Один из них, паривший где-то на уровне лица Карлоса, посмотрел на него, открыл рот и… свистнул.  
— У каждого свой собственный мяв, — отметил Сесил. — Очаровательно, не правда ли?  
Карлос отмотал немного бечёвки.  
— В общем, я просто обмотаю это вокруг живота Кошека, и… — очнулся он в ужасе, не понимая, где находится, и покрытый кровью, которой было гораздо больше, чем от обычной кошачьей царапины.  
— Забыл сказать, — сказал Сесил. — Он не любит, когда трогают его пузико. Ты в порядке? — он протянул руку и помог ему подняться на ноги. Как только Карлос почувствовал его прикосновение, ужас прошёл. Мысленно он занёс это в папку «следует исследовать».  
— До свадьбы заживёт, — ответил Карлос. Хоть крови было и много, каких-либо ран видно не было. — Э-э-э, может, попробуем на одном из котят? — он осторожно протянул руку к котёнку и почесал его за ухом, прежде чем перейти к чему-либо ещё. Тот несколько раз пискнул, как какой-нибудь электронный прибор, и Карлос не мог не признать, что это было весьма мило.  
— Ооо, ты ей нравишься! — сказал Сесил.  
Попытка привязать бутерброд к котёнку прошла гораздо более удачно. Кошечка взглянула на него огромными глазами, а затем — упала. Но Карлос её поймал и поставил на пол, где та принялась поднимать лапы, одну за одной, подозрительно их при этом оглядывая.  
— Сработало! — Карлос едва ли мог поверить в это. Научные приколы — научный бред — срабатывали в Найт Вейле. Он надеялся на это — хотя после всего, что он видел, он был почти уверен в этом. Но всё равно, он был слегка в шоке от того…, ну, что котёнок не парил в воздухе. Сам же котёнок уже почти разобрался, как ходить, и тыкался головой в его ногу. Кошечка взглянула на него и снова пискнула.  
— Ладно, я сбегаю в магазин Ральфа и куплю ещё хлеба и масла, и прихвачу тостер из машины. В этот раз возьму ржаной.  
Когда он вернулся, Сесил (непонятно как) чесал живот Кошека. Котёнок снова парил, хоть уже и в другом месте.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Карлос. — Эффект прошёл?  
— Ой, — Сесил выглядел смущённым. — Она слизала всё масло с хлеба. Я не думал, что это испортит опыт, но им здесь уделяют так мало внимания. Я подумал, что угощение ей не повредит.  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — заверил его Карлос. — Это как раз подтверждает, что можно изменить местоположение котов. Так что всё хорошо.  
Он достал кусок масла из своей сумки и постарался не выглядеть слишком испуганным, когда Сесил подал ему очень острый и очень церемониальный с виду нож, чтобы намазать хлеб. Тост первого котёнка покрыли маслом заново, затем привязали тосты ко всем остальным котятам, и вскоре все они неуверенно держались на подкашивающихся лапках.  
— Это… Может, с Кошеком ты попробуешь сам? Кажется, ты ему больше нравишься.  
Но Кошек, всего пару минут назад позволявший Сесилу чесать его пузико, не дал тому приблизиться к нему с тостом, щеря кучу зубов и шипя. Если можно было назвать это шипением.  
— По-моему, Кошек предпочитает оставаться здесь, — сказал Сесил. — И всё же! Замечательная новость о котятах! Я обязательно поведаю об этом городу, и котят, у которых уже есть хозяева, разберут по их новым домам.  
— О, — сказал Карлос. Он немного привязался к котятам за то недолгое время, что провёл с ними. — Я и не подумал, что у них уже есть хозяева.  
— Ну, почти у всех. — сказал Сесил. Он нагнулся и подобрал первого подопытного котёнка, который пытался взобраться вверх по ноге Карлоса. — У неё нет. И ты ей явно нравишься. Хочешь взять её себе?  
Хотел ли он взять себе котёнка с привязанным бутербродом, временами парящего и издающего звуки подобно R2-D2? Карлосу было почти стыдно от того, как быстро он сказал да.


End file.
